Twilight Reflections
by Shinammi
Summary: Midna is injured by Zant's attack and Link must take her to Princess Zelda. But a rain storm delays their progress causing them to take shelter in a cave, where Link reflects on his relationship with Midna.


_Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when I would write a Link x Midna story. -sigh- What's gotten __into me? Well, actually there is kind of a story behind this little one-shot. You see, I never really __liked Midna. I thought she was annoying and creepy and I didn't trust her at all. But after Zant __attacked her with that light thing, and I saw her all helpless, I really began to feel sorry for her. __After that, I noticed her attitude really started to change and so did my view of her. Does that __make sense? Anyway, enough talk. On with the fic! Hope you enjoy!_

Twilight Reflections

"Princess Zelda. You must...get me to... the princess."

The words were spoken slowly and painfully as Midna's quickly worsening condition brought about a weak plea for help. Her small, trembling hand reached out towards the face of her sole companion - a boy named Link, whose current form was that of a black and white wolf.

His worried, sympathetic gaze roved over the body of the twilight creature. He noticed it had lost its dark hue and taken on a sickly, pale color. Violent shivers shook the poor girl and her hand fell to the ground. Eyes half lidded with exhaustion, she whispered, "Please..." and with that, she lost consciousness.

Link gave a wolf-like gasp and lowered his head to slide Midna onto his back. The princess he had been told to find remained in a dark tower, high in Hyrule castle, and with no way to warp to its location, he would have to move fast. Midna's shallow breathing only reminded him of the matter's urgency, so without further delay, he turned and raced away from the Spirit Spring in the direction of Hyrule Field.

_'Hold on, Midna.'_ his mind begged.

* * *

Taking no notice of the many angry creatures that swarmed Hyrule Field at night, Link dashed across the vast, grassy terrain, panting hard. He had to admit, he was a bit unsure of what to do. Once he reached Castle Town, he would have to work his way in undetected. The method of doing so, however, remained to be seen. But really, when Link thought about it, it didn't matter if anyone saw him. He would charge in past any number of people if it would ensure that his friend would be well again.

The low rumbling of thunder filled the air and Link felt a cold drop on his muzzle. Looking up, he saw dark storm clouds moving in through the black, starless sky. A frustrated growl sounded from deep in his throat as a light rain shower began to fall from the sky. But regardless, the wolf pressed on, pumping his legs harder over the wet grass. Now was not the time to slow down.

After a few more minutes, Castle Town was in sight and Link picked up the pace. But unfortunately, the rain chose to as well, and soon the rain shower became a rain torrent, forcing Link and his injured companion to seek shelter. Link spotted a small cave nearby and darted towards it.

The cave was small and slightly cramped, but it served its purpose of offering protection from the storm. Gently, link lowered Midna to the ground and then stepped back to shake the water from his fur. After drying himself, he sat down and glared up at the sky, cursing the bad weather for delaying their progress and Zant for putting him in this situation. A snarl threatened to work its way out, but Link resisted for fear of disturbing Midna.

At the thought of the twilight girl, worry began to race through his mind. Worry that he would not make it in time to save her. She now lay trembling on the cold ground, her breath coming in short gasps. The sight prompted a whimper of sadness from the wolf and he slowly stretched out beside her, hoping to keep her warm as he began his silent vigil, waiting for the rain to let up.

'_I'm sorry_.' he whispered in his mind.

* * *

For what seemed like the longest time, the same thought lingered in Link's head. '_This is all my __fault. I could have prevented this. Because of me, Midna is hurt_.' Guilt rages inside of him untill all of a sudden, he sat bolt upright, a confused expression in his bright, blue eyes.

'_Now when did THIS happen?'_ he wondered, silently.

It was true, Midna's companionship had been...interesting, but Link could find no reason to feel concerned for her safety. After all, she had hardly shown any kindness towards him. To her, all he was, was a blue-eyed beast to be used as she pleased.

A harsh, rasping cough came from the girl in question as she curled in on herself.

Link's ears drooped. He wasn't being completely fair. Midna hadn't tried to hurt him in any way. In fact, she had actually been quite helpful during his ongoing battle against evil. And he had to admit, he was getting a little attached. If a wolf could smirk, he certainly did.

_'My, how things have changed'_

Outside, the rain still poured and a cold draft was now blowing inside the cave. Link shuddered and drew closer to the shivering twilight girl.

"H- hey...what's...going on?" Midna's weak voice caused Link to look up in surprise. "Where...are we?" she asked.

The wolf jerked his head towards the cave entrance and gave a small bark

Midna frowned. "Rain...great. But Castle Town...is...so close...to here. Did...you...get me here...by yourself?"

Link nodded.

"Heh..." Midna smiled slowly. "Didn't think...you could...pull it off...without... my help.

Her friend tossed his head as if to say 'I sure showed you.' He snorted and gave a smile of sorts.

Turning her attention back outside, Midna remarked, "Look...the rain is...starting...to...let up. We... should...keep going."

Link hurried to her side and helped her to climb onto his back. The small effort drained Midna of any energy she had left and she slumped against Link's shoulders. But with her last remaining strength, she weakly patted the side of Link's neck and whispered, "Thank you...Link"

* * *

_Just a little side note, that last line is supposed to be the first time Midna calls Link by name. I __noticed in the game that after a certain length of time, she begins to actually say Link's name. So __I thought I would work that in there. I hope it wasn't too terrible. It was written at 2 a.m. so if it __seems just a little...strange, don't blame me!_

_-Shinammi_


End file.
